Field
The described technology generally relates to an electrostatic chuck and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In the manufacturing process of a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device (or similarly for a semiconductor), a chuck has been used for fixing a substrate or a wafer to a stage. The chuck includes a mechanical chuck using a vacuum or a clamp and an electric chuck.
The mechanical chuck using the clamp is complicated and requires much time to maintain or repair. It is not easy to control a suction strength of the mechanical chuck using the vacuum. For example, the suction strength of the mechanical chuck using the vacuum is too weak to fix the substrate to the stage or is so strong that the substrate becomes deformed.